San Diego State University (SDSU) is applying for a competitive renewal to continue its National Institute of Aging MSTEM: Advancing Diversity in Aging Research (ADAR) Undergraduate Education program to increase the number of highly qualified underrepresented racial and ethnic minority, disabled, and disadvantaged students who enter Ph.D. programs focused on aging research. Consistent with the NIA program announcement, the SDSU ADAR program provides: 1) 3 years of structured research experiences with outstanding mentors; 2) tailored learning opportunities; 3) an emphasis on the relevance of aging and of the science of aging to the scholars' lives; and 4) activities to engage students to develop a cadre of graduates who will go on to research careers that will diversify the research workforce on aging. The SDSU ADAR program benefits from a partnership between SDSU and the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). The partnership has a long history of highly successful joint doctoral programs, training grants, and research collaborations. In addition, partnering with UCSD provides ADAR scholars with research opportunities available through its medical school. Another unique feature of the SDSU ADAR program is an extramural research experience at leading research institutions that all scholars complete during their second summer. This transformative experience provides the scholars many benefits, including becoming part of a research group at what often is the scholar's first extended journey away from home. The first cohort of SDSU ADAR scholars graduated in May of 2017. All graduating scholars entered excellent Ph.D. programs in the field of aging. SDSU has a wealth of eligible and motivated students. The SDSU ADAR PI has more than 20 years of experience in developing and leading successful training programs, and the program benefits from dedicated and nationally recognized research mentors who have made major contributions to the field of aging research. With these attributes and a training program that has successfully placed ADAR scholars into top-notch Ph.D. programs, the SDSU ADAR program is well positioned to meet the goals of the National Institute of Aging MSTEM: Advancing Diversity in Aging Research (ADAR) Undergraduate Education program.